


for another day

by funkietowns



Series: love and other emotions [24]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkietowns/pseuds/funkietowns
Summary: o1/o2/2018





	for another day

**Author's Note:**

> o1/o2/2018

He’d sit at the corner of the shop, phone in hands, always. Not a day passed by where he wasn’t in this specific location; not a day did he manage to miss this certain moment. He ordered black coffee. It wasn’t his favorite, but it was the cheapest considering the amount of times he came a month—he had learned to make his visits as wisely as possible. Every day, for as long as he could remember, he’d sit here with the view of the entire shop before him. People of all kinds would step up to the counter, speaking their order so surely. They’d pay, and then, after receiving their drinks, off they would go. Some would stay. Yixing, he would.

None of those people ever caught his attention, however. It had always been Yifan. He’d never spoken to him before, but oh, he had seen his name scribbled on his cup, a poorly drawn heart right next to it courtesy of the flirty barista. Minseok was a great guy, but at seven in the morning he could be a little too chirpy. Yixing noticed Yifan felt the same the day he’d first seen him; they had shared a similar look, the “will he ever stop talking? I mean damn” look. Comical as it may be, that was the first time Yifan ever smiled at him. Yixing had been ever so shy, so he never took it upon himself to introduce himself as the art major with a silly crush on a complete stranger, and Yifan hadn’t been entirely admitting to the fact that he found the dimpled boy absolutely cute—so, for the following weeks, they’d both found themselves at the same coffee shop, at the same time, longingly gazing at the other when one wasn’t looking.

So what if Yixing spent mornings like these admiring the beauty of Yifan? He’d sit there for hours, phone in one hand, coffee in the other as if pretending he was getting something done, but the truth was far from that. The truth was he’d steal glances, very sure Yifan did the same thing. And he’d imagine how it’d be like to spend a fraction of his day with Yifan. Would they laugh together, go on dates together? Kiss? Spend the day in bed together? His mind wandered at the possibilities, but never, not for a second, did he consider making any of this a reality. He was satisfied with mere glances and what-ifs.

It’s been a month since this has been happening. But on the third of January, he misses Yifan on the opposite side of the coffee shop, stealing glances his way. There’s a slight frown on his face as he stirs the bland coffee, thinking that if this is it, it’s probably for the best because all coffee ever did anyway was make him feel anxious. He’s drank about three of those, the entire time waiting to see if Yifan would show, but it’s been a whole day and all that’s happened is time running out. As Yixing is dozing off in the café, there’s a tap on the window that wakes him from his slumber. He turns his head, his eyes catching sight of Yifan smiling goofily as he waves a cup of coffee in his hands.

Yixing stands at the doorway, meeting Yifan halfway, when long awaited words leave his mouth: “I’m a dumbass and was waiting at the wrong coffee shop.”

A laugh bubbles in Yixing’s throat at Yifan’s stupidity, clearly not what he wanted to hear this entire time, but what slips of out his mouth makes Yifan grin ever so brightly.

“Let’s just go on a date already,”

Out of sheer excitement, Yifan leans down to press a kiss onto Yixing’s pink lips, the wait of an entire month making the moment so much better than his imagination.


End file.
